


Cooking for mothers

by Rogercat



Series: Acacia and Thorin's modern life [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, F/M, Family Bonding, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Mother's Day, Motherhood, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, female Bilbo is named Acacia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: On Mother's Day, two families are bonding
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Bungo Baggins/Belladonna Took, Dís & Dís's Husband, Dís & Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Acacia and Thorin's modern life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515572
Kudos: 11





	Cooking for mothers

Thorin had already known that his daughters would want to bake something for Acacia on Mother's Day, but since they were visiting Belladonna and Burgo for the weekend, there was some form of disaster that could happened. 

“Victoria sandwich cake always look elegant, so together with the remaining apples from your lunch bag on the trip here on Friday, we can make apple dumplings as well.” 

“Grandpa, why do you and grandma have a such odd oven?” 

It was Belladonna the Younger, or Bella as she was normally called at family meetings to not be confused with her grandmother whatever someone called their shared name, who had tried to start the oven but found herself rather confused over how different it looked in contrast to the one at home. 

“We have a different way of living than your family in the big city, Bella, so that is why we uses it.” 

Bungo added in some coal to heat up the oven, while his son-in-law watched over his daughters so they did not start eating of the dough, they had to be quiet so Acacia and Belladonna was not woken up by the sounds from the kitchen. Ruby was already enjoying her task of lining the round baking tin with butter, while Bella was mixing the dough. 

“So, now in with this in the oven, and then we starts with the apple dumplings.” 

Belladonna had a whole book of family recipes collected from various family members across the generations, and this was not the first time Bungo used it, for all of that the kitchen generally was the domain of his wife. Between finishing the Victoria sandwich cake and waiting for the apple dumplings to be done. Thorin ensured that all four got a proper breakfast because they had gotten up rather early to bake the treats. 

  
  


Once everything was done, two trays was fixed so mother and daughter could be served the treats in bed, and Thorin also fixed some breakfast pancakes from the recipes served at Arkenstone Pancakes. 

  
  


Despite having woken up earlier out of habit, Acacia and Belladonna enjoyed the sight of what they would be given for Mother's Day and the efforts of their family members. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Even at the house owned by the Durinsson family, some form of treat for Mother's Day was being made. 

“Saffron buns should be a welcomed colour now in spring.” 

Orvar was happy that his two sons, Fili and Kili, was helping him making something for Dis. Right now she would soon finish the other gift she had gotten today, a nice spa treatment at a building not far from the swimming hall, and why not have her enjoy some relaxing on a day when the family restaurant was closed anyway? 

“Come on, boys, there is more to make for the afternoon tea we are planning to surprise your mother with when she arrives home.”

Dis liked them to have afternoon tea on Sundays as a way to relax from work, so she would really enjoy this little surprise.

  
  


Soon her footsteps were heard as the front door was opened and closed.

“How sweet of you boys to book a spa treatment for me, it was wonderful to feel freshened up as one can only do afterwards.”

As she stopped in the hallway to the living room to see what Orvar and their sons had done, Dis was beaming in pride at the sight of freshly baked saffron buns and other sweets, 

“Happy Mother's Day to you, darling.”

Orvar had brought a rose to give her, so Dis placed it in a vase to have as a pleasant sight as they enjoyed the afternoon tea together. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want to know which recipes I have used for inspiration in this one-shot, check out English Heritage on youtube and the videos How to make Victoria sandwiches, How to make Fashionable apple dumplings and How to make Saffron buns


End file.
